Beyond Justice
by SixPathSage
Summary: When Harry dies by Voldemort's hands, Death sends him to New Earth to fight the growing evil. Harry will fight evil his own way and become a legend on in his own right. With Batman as a mentor, and the Justice League as parents, what could go wrong with a future young hero? Take place two years before Young Justice. Super Strong Smart Harry. Harry Potter Helena Wayne: more inside


**Beyond Justice**

**Authors Note: **When Harry is killed by Voldemort, instead of going to the next plane, Death sends Harry to the DC Universe where he soon befriends Bruce Wayne. Magic is amazing in so many ways. How will Harry cope with a new world where a hidden world doesn't exist? Super Strong Smart Harry. Harry Potter and Helena Wayne pairing. (If you don't know who she is she is Bruce Wayne's only biological child. She is the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle; Aka Catwoman.) Although I don't know much about her; so I'm going to create my own image of her in this story. Takes place after Justice League Unlimited and at the beginning of Young Justice.

**Chapter 1: Death's Deal**

Harry stood his ground. He would not show any fear, not to his greatest foe. Voldemort stood across from him with a proud smirk on his face. His Death Eaters stood there, many with grins on their faces as if they were expecting the boy to drop dead.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said in a soft voice. Harry paused and wondered if he was trying to be sincere. "has finally come to me too die." Voldemort replied in a superior tone of voice. Many Death Eaters openly starting laughing. Harry stood there, knowing what was going to come. To no one's surprise, Voldemort cried out the two words Harry knew would end his life. "Avada Kedavra."

The green light speed towards him and hit Harry square in the chest. A blinding flash of light filled Harry's eyes as he felt his body slowly fall heavy as his body became light.

Harry paused and laid still. He didn't move, he didn't breathe. He just laid there. Unsure what too do or think.

Slowly he opens his eyes and sees everything was white. He was surprise to see so much white in one place.

He gets up and notices he is wearing white robes instead of his ruin and dirty black robes.

"Welcome Harry Potter." A woman said behind him. Harry turns around ready to whip his wand out his wand before he realized he didn't have a wand. Sitting on a bench was a woman, a woman that could not be described. It was hard to describe but her features seem to be changing and yet remaining still.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

"I go by many names; my true name however is Lorelei. However, your kind call me Death." She said with a smile on her face.

"Death, so that means I'm truly dead." Harry said in a sad tone of voice.

"Yes, and no." She answers.

"What do you mean?"

"You have fallen dead by the Dark Lord known as Voldemort, however because of the Horcrux place inside of you that has been destroyed by the Dark Lord; you are in a way still alive. Because of this unfix rule it has allowed you to enter in what this place what you would refer to has 'Limbo'. It's where I can meet with you and talk to you about anything. I have some questions for you Harry Potter; I rarely get curious over a human. But you do have a choice. I present to you two options. You can come and join me like your ancestor Ignotus Peverell did when he was ready, or you can go to a new world, one where there is no hidden magical world. It will be different, but you'll like it."

Harry said nothing, but tries to take in what was being said.

"There are different types of worlds, like parallel universes?" Harry asked.

"Of course, worlds where many things go on differently. Places where you aren't even born. You see, every actions has a reward and consequence. While you experience one world where you see the choices of your actions you do not see the choice of the other action."

"I want to know more about Dumbledore, why did he lie to me and hide so much from me?"

"That's something you should know. He didn't want to place any burden on you. He loves you, but also did not want to weigh the world on your shoulders because of your age. He tried to set in motion what would be Tom Riddles final demise. This plan failed. Because Severus Snape failed too kill the snake."

"What about his sister?"

"Ariana? She was a loved by Dumbledore but unfortunately, he knew very little on how to express the way he felt about others. He learned at a young age, to shut his heart away from others and protect his very secrets. He fell into the Dark Arts because he viewed muggles for a short time in his life, monsters. What was done to his sister was monstrous, even by my standards." She said.

"What do you mean, what happen to his sister?" Harry asked.

"When she was little, three boys saw her practicing magic in her backyard. The boys confronted her and torment her to the point where she nearly gone insane. She tried to get rid of magic, but like your uncle found out, you can't cast magic aside when you want. The magic turn her mad with rage. Dumbledore's father attacked the boys and put them in permanent care in a hospital. He never told a soul why he attack the boys and many assume was because he was a muggle hater. He would die in prison five years later. Dumbledore hated muggles because of what they did to his sister."

"Was Dumbledore really friends with Gellert Grindelwald?"

"Before he became a dark wizard yes, they were friends. If Ariana had not died Dumbledore would have stood by his side and conquered two thirds of the world. It was Ariana's death that would separate Dumbledore and Grindelwald and they would meet again at their final duel where Dumbledore won my elder wand." She moved her hands and left a space between them as a wand appears between her palms.

"You said earlier you were curious about me, why?" Harry asks after studying the wand for a few moments.

"An excellent question. You were the first to truly unite the Deathly Hollows by ownership. The cloak accepted you without question because you did not desire it. Thus it allowed you to become its owner. You acquired the ring the moment you were willing to accept your demises. The Elder Wand became yours when you removed young master Draco Malfoy's wand from him last Easter. The wand sense the change in ownership and accepted you as its master."

"I don't understand how did the wand know?"

"A wand is loyal to the wizard or witch by their choice. For the elder wand, it chooses the one who can over power the wizard holding it. Its allegiance may seem strange, however it is loyal to you."

"What happen to Voldemort?" Harry asks in a strong tone of voice.

"When he killed you he unknowingly killed himself as well. I made sure of that, the killing curse connected to the depths of his soul and destroyed him. I have sought a punishment for his soul for eternity."

Harry let out a huge breathe of relief at the sound of Death's news.

"And the Death Eaters?"

"Without the Dark Lord to guide them many will lose their ways. Some will attack the castle but your sacrifice will give your friends the strength they need to defeat any attackers. Your death will awaken a new age in your old world."

"Can I go back?"

Death gives him a smile; Harry couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine.

"I'm afraid not. I would normally send you back but your case is unique. Besides, you are needed elsewhere. The world I told you about earlier, it will need your help and guidance to become a better world. They will be many challenges. However you should be happy there."

Harry stood there, thinking long and hard about the options he could take.

"Okay, I'll go to the new world." Harry said in a command tone.

Death gives him a smile, and stands up. It was strange, as she was both taller, yet shorter than Harry.

"I will not let you go empty handed. Ask for what you want, and it shall be granted."

* * *

Harry opens his eyes and sees he was in a plane. His eyes adjusted for a minute before seeing he was in a plane.

"Awe, young Master Harry. How was your nap? We should be arriving in Gotham City within the hour." A man said causing Harry to turn to his new butler. He had to hand it to Death; everything was just as she claimed.

"It was excellent Sebastian. Thank you, I see we have arrived in Gotham."

"We have indeed sir, the plane should be landing." Sebastian said.

* * *

"We are gathered today to see the arrival of a young man whose wealth could rival that of Gotham's own, Bruce Wayne. Orphan at a young age, young Lord Harry Potter is coming to Gotham, making this his first public appearance. The Potter's are said to be one of the wealthiest families in all of Europe, and in the world. Orphan at a young age by a rival family who wish to gain control of the Potter fortune, young Master Harry Potter grew up in isolation within Scotland. And look, here comes Bruce Wayne along with his Wife Selena Kyle and their daughter Helena Kyle to greet to Mr. Potter."

Bruce Wayne stood there with his wife Selena Kyle and Helena Wayne. Dick Grayson was also there and he stood proudly along side his new family.

The plane landed and everyone began to take pictures at a young boy who step off the plane with his butler.

* * *

Harry blinks as people began photographing him repeatedly. It was hard to see where he was going but he walked forward to where he was meeting Bruce Wayne and his family.

"Hello young Mr. Potter, I'm Bruce Wayne, this is my wife Selena Kyle and our daughter, Helena Wayne. This is our adoptive son, Richard Grayson."

"Please to meet you, as you know I'm Harry Potter. Please just call me Harry."

"I have my penthouse in Downtown Gotham prepare for you." Bruce said.

"Thank you," Harry said as he got into the limo. Harry stared at the marvelous city from his window as many people were gathered around to see him. Harry gave a few small waves as he pass by the people.

"So, I understand this is your first trip to America." Helena said breaking the silence that was in the car. Richard Grayson was playing with a video game while Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle watch the conversation carefully.

"It is, never been outside Potter Manor before so I was relieved when I learn I was going to learn more about my father's stock investment."

"The Potter's have long invested in the Wayne Enterprise. Although I understand they have never run a business of their own." Bruce said.

"According to my family history, we help those who need it but never run a business. Better to invest in multiple businesses. That way you have your hands in more pockets rather than a certain amount."

Bruce looks at him with a calculating look.

"Maybe I should invest in Wayne Enterprise, improve our range of qualities. I have more workers, and if you invest another five hundred million, I can put that money to good use."

"Well, first things first I need to see what your company is doing before I invest. I wouldn't just give out my money so freely." Harry said calmly.

"Very wise." Selena Kyle said.

Harry threw himself on the bed inside Bruce's pent house and let out a smile. He was already beginning to like his new life. So far, there was no Snape in this world and that alone was enough to make him smile.

* * *

Author Notes: What did Harry ask for from Death who granted him any wish he desired to fight against evil? This chapter was short, but I hope everyone enjoy's it. Please note this has not been beta and I could use one for this story. I'm sorry to tell everyone I have discontinued Ultimatum. This has not been beta so be gentle on the comments. Anyone want to beta to make this story more readable? Could use some ideas on the gifts Death gave Harry.


End file.
